I Promise
by The Weirdo Next Door
Summary: Percy Jackson, legend of Goode High, just got dumped by his girlfriend because of some stupid art academy. What will happen when a certain grey eyed girl comes to Goode High? Will the past keep them from becoming friends? Or will they learn to forgive and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Hold up, Rachel!" I cried running as fast as I could.

Obviously, I couldn't run that fast so I ended up tripping myself.

"I'm sorry Percy." Rachel looks back only once. I see tears streaming down her face, her usually sparkling green eyes didn't sparkle this time.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Rachel! Wait up!" I said. The bell that indicated that school was over had rung._

 _"What, Percy! I need to go!" Rachel grabbed her bag and started for the door._

 _"Why are you ignoring me?"_

 _"I'm...I'm moving tomorrow," Rachel cried, her mascara running down her face. People turned to stare but honestly, I couldn't care less._

 _"But you promised!"_

 _"I know but Percy!" Rachel yelled. "This is an opportunity that's really meaningful to me!"_

 _"More than me?" I asked softly._

 _She ran away with her bookbag hanging limply on her shoulder._

 _All I did was stare. Watching cars backing out from the parking lot. I was frozen._

 _What did she mean?_

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I slip into my room before my mom could ask how my day was.

* * *

I crumbled the drawing of Rachel and threw it on my wall.

 _Don't Perce! Don't cry over her._ Tears were threatening to spill out.

"Why? Why Rachel?" I whisper to the no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Did you hear about the new girl?" asked Leo.

"What are you talking about?" I asked both annoyed and curious..

"UGH! I heard she was hot," Leo said, winking. "Plus, you don't need anymore girls drooling at you! You've got Rachel!"

"No," I whispered, tears threatening to spill. "I don't

My "squad" look at me.

"For real?" Grover asked.

"Yea," I mumbled. "She's in Maine at some stupid art academy.

"Oh...I kinda wanna ask Piper out but I don't know what she's gonna say." Jason said, changing the subject.

I shout him a grateful look and he nodded.

"No one cares Jason!" Leo complained. "I wanna talk about this girl named Annabeth!"

"Who?" I perked up.

"Annabeth?"

Wait...This can't be happening.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Honestly, I don't even know why I'm at the place. Like, seriously. Does my "super caring" dad not realize that this place is awful? What if, it gets burned down by another mentally challenged student?

I was on my way to the lockers with all these people behind me when I heard this really annoying and snobby voice that reminded me of Drew.

"Oh..." sneered this girl who, I swear, had at least ten pounds of makeup on. "Look at you hun. Did you try to dye your hair blonde? And, your spray tan is horrible. Everyone knows that I'm the real beauty in this school. I know all about it."

"I'm sorry hun. Apparently you can't tell the difference between real hair and hair dye." I slammed my locker door shut and stalked away. i hear people snicker at Drew and it gives me a satisfying thought.

See what I mean? How could my dad send me here? To...This...Place?

"Hun...you know you like me!" I hear that snobby girl say again.

I turn around. This time, she was clinging to this really hot guy. He had sea green eyes and dark black hair. Is that even possible? Darker than black? Wait...Percy? No, he can't be going to this school right. When he looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Annabeth?" His voice was laced with disbelief. I miss you Percy. I really do. But I can't. Besides Annabeth. He's probably over you.

"Uh," I muttered. "Hi Percy."

"Percy," Leo said. "Who is this?"

"Um.." Percy was obviously uncomfortable with Drew clinging to him. "DREW! Can u get off of me!"

"Fine!" She huffed. "See ya love!"

"So..." Percy scratched his neck. "This is Annabeth and um...We used to go to camp together."

"Uh huh," Leo smirked. "So... Annabeth, what class do you have first?"

"English."

"Same!"

"Yay?"

"Yeah! We can grill you on your relationship!"

Ugh...This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH P.O.V.**

"So, this is the gym," Percy said, pointing into an exceedingly large room filled with sports equipment.

"It's big," I noted.

"Yeah," Nico grinned. "Wait till you see the pool."

Whoa, they have a pool here? Ugh, I hate swimming. Like, ugh. And all of that chlorine and shit.

"Which reminds me, tomorrow is the like, official day of school. Today's just like, the get used to this school and the get your schedules," Grover piped in.

Oh, shoot. My schedule. Damn it.

"I, uh, need to get my schedule?" I say, unsure what to do.

"Hey, us too! We'll get it together later," Percy says. "Here's where the Stage Crew and the actors meet."

I follow his hand. Can I say, he had them muscles. Like, I can't even. Where was the real Annabeth? She's not supposed to drool over boys.

"Ah, here's the office," Grover says.

So, we walked in and within two minutes, we were handed our schedules. What was surprising was that we ALL got the same schedule. Well, I had architecture third period, Nico had some weird science thing, Grover had economy, and Percy had some weird water shit. Wow, this school has to be rigged or some weird shit like that. I swear. Well, they have like extra stuff that's really good. Unlike my old school. This school has money. So, the this was my schedule:

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _Welcome, Annabeth! This is your schedule for this school year!_

 _Period 1: AP Math_

 _Period 2: Physical Education_

 _Period 3: Architecture_

 _Period 4: Language: Greek and Latin_

 _Period 5: Lunch_

 _Period 6: Study Hall_

 _Period 7: Science_

 _Period 8: Literacy_

Well, this was my schedule for tomorrow.

"By the way, Annabeth, did you get your gym uniform?" Nico asks as we walked down the hallway. Literally, all the girls were drooling. If they weren't doing that, they were staring at me like they wanted to kill me.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with these people?" I whispered, clueless. They boys laughed.

They boys laughed.

"Get used to it Annabeth," Grover said laughing still.

We went to get our gym uniform.

"Wait, if you guys are new here, how do you know it so well?" I asked as we went back to the gym.

"My step-dad works here," Percy says as if it were obvious. "He dragged us here this summer."

We walked into the gym, which was filled with sophomores. They were having lunch right now, which was...3rd period. How? Why? This freaking early?

We got our gym uniform, which was swimwear, T-shirt with the school logo, and pants with the school logo.

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

This Annabeth girl, she's funny. And cute. Her hair smells like lemons. Woah, since when did I care? Or noticed? Wait, I forgot Rachel broke up with me.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnngggg_

"And, that, was fifth period," Nico says. "LUUUNNNNncchh?"

He trailed off, realizing none of us was going along with him.

So, you know, the usual happened. We got lunch. Girls tried to do shit so I could notice.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home! Nico and Grover are both here!" I yelled as I stepped into my house. (More like mansion) The usual was on the table. Blue Chocolate Chip Cookies. Weird? Nah.

"K, hun!" I hear. "Grab some cookies before you go in and do homework with them! I'll call you guys for dinner!"

Look, my mom is the best. She's amazing.

The three of us did homework, ate, and talked.

Then they left.

And I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Look, I get it. That ending was so bad. Yes, I know, SERIOUSLY? Yea, I'll make it up to u! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly guys, I'm cringing...Literally. At my own work...**

 **But...thank you guys so so much for this!**

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

"Wake up Percy!" My mom's gentle voice washed over me.

"Aghhh..." I mumble, still half asleep.

"Percy, I made cookies!"

I jumped out of bed, sniffing the air. Fine, I didn't actually jump out of the bed but...

"Really?" I was excited. Like, really excited.

"No," my mom says, laughing. "But you really need to get to school. Today's the like, official day, right? Don't want to be late now, do we?"

"No mom," I say, not really excited anymore.

"Go get ready! Breakfast downstairs! And you better hurry or Paul isn't going to give you a ride!"

That was the only warning I needed.

* * *

"Finally up?" Paul says as I get in the blue Prius that he owned.

"Yeah," I mumble, biting on my mom's homemade French toast.

I ate in silence as Paul started the car and drove out of the garage. It was never really comfortable between us 'cause he wasn't my real dad and especially now that he's my English teacher. I mean, sure, he's _way_ better than Gabe. Or Smelly Gabe. Ugh, I hated him. He had his sorry ass in my house all day playing poker and getting wasted. So, I guess I should be thankful for Paul.

"So, you excited?" Paul questioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nah, why would I be?"

Paul laughed. "I don't know, guess my teacherness didn't rub off on you."

"Nope!"

Leave it to Paul to un-make-things-awkward.

* * *

 **ANNABETH P.O.V.**

"Annie!" Nico screams from down the hall.

I run to catch up him, not before getting stopped by Drew and her supposedly crew.

"So, Annie," Drew started.

"We were wondering.." Her second in command, what's her name? Oh right, Nancy.

"What?" I say, irritated already. Look, let me tell you something. They. Smell. Horrible. And I thought perfume was supposed to make you smell good. And their face. Ew. I swear they scar me for life. Like, seriously. Who wears that much makeup? Even Silena doesn't and she's the daughter of Aphrodite, the founder of the biggest makeup company in the US.

"If you could stay like, AWAY FROM PERCY!" Drew screamed, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Uh, you mind?" I gestured. She pulled back, embarassed. "And second, I can't help it that he likes me more than you."

"Ugh!" Drew stomped her feet. "Whatever, come on girls! We can't be caught dealing with losers like this!"

After they left, Percy and his "squad" popped up.

"You ready for first period?" Grover asked, scratching his chin.

"Is Drew in that class?"

"Yep!" Nico says, popping the 'p'.

"Ugh!"

"I feel you," Percy says. 'It's worse when she comes and touches you."

I laughed.  
We slowly walk down the hallway to Room 125, Mr. O'neils class, laughing atthe Drew Crew and just talking about random stuff.

Maybe Goode isn't so bad after all, if you choose who you hang out with correctly.


End file.
